Last shard of Noxus
by holyavaroli
Summary: After a terrible betrayal by her countrymen Riven turns undead, in her rage she swears loyalty to Irelia, as well as to claim vengeance on everyone responsible for her faith.
1. Chapter 1

_Death is only the beginning_

She looked out over the wild plains. Trees, lakes, birds, foxes. Nature. At its best.

It was wrong of them to defile it. It was wrong of them to destroy it. It was so wrong... everything was so wrong.

"Commander?"

She spun around. Behind her stood a tall brute of a man. Hodfell. His long brown beard covered most of his face and the thick animal fur on his head which he called hair made him earn his nickname: The bear of Noxus. A large two-handed ax was strapped to his back, clinking together with his armor.

"Yes?" she answered.

"With all due respect. We've been marching for days with no rest, no sign of any hostiles, not even a damn toilet break. The men really needs to rest. If we don't have the strength to fight then you might as well put us on a silver plate cooked and ready for the Ionians" his deep, bear tone suited him well.

"Orders are to cross these plains and regroup with the main force. They are preparing to march on the Placidium. They're gonna need all the help they can get."

"And then what? If the battle doesn't kill us the march will. Sir, you have to understand. Your men are on the brink of death. Tiredness, hunger, wounds, the soldiers have their hands full of them."

Riven stood quiet, considering Hodfell's request. They had indeed been marching for days maybe even weeks. Everyone was tired, even she herself was. "We will seek better protection. We are far to exposed out on the plains. We'll pull ourselves back to the forest over there." she lifted her fingers and pointed at the forest standing by the edge of the plains. "It will provide us with cover for the night. This night only. Tomorrow we continue marching. All the way. No complaining."

Hodfell nodded satisfied. "Fair enough."

"Good. Get the men moving."

Hodfell left her. Once again she surveyed the landscapes. With further inspection she found that the forest wouldn't provide as much cover as she hoped. But they couldn't waste time finding better protection. The trees would have have to do. She scanned across the plains a third time. Aside from the animals wandering around aimlessly, there was no activity. Which made her suspicious. The Ionians must surely have this road under surveillance. This would probably be the best time for them to attack. Or else they were lazier than she thought. With a shrug she returned to her men a bit further back the road.

They were indeed tired. Most of them struggled to keep their eyes open. Some weren't even walking properly but was stumbling around instead. Many of them looked like they had weighed about ten kilos more before the march. Tiredness, hunger, wounds, the men hands were indeed full of them.

When Hodfell declared that they would rest for the night, Riven swore she could hear all of the men expressing a sigh of relief. A small grin formed her lips. Nothing but rook's and kids were in her battalion. If it had been her original unit, then they would have reached the Placidium by now.

"We will take shelter by the nearby forest by the plain. It's a bit further down the road but not far. Any objections?" it wouldn't have mattered how long until they would rest. The men were just glad that they would. No one said a word.

Away they marched. Over the plains and in to the forests. When they finally reached the trees the men collapsed exhausted. Riven grinned slightly. Hundred men, collapsing in the blink of an eye. It was a bit amusing

"I need two men standing guard over the night. Any volunteers?" Riven asked. No answer. It felt as if she was talking to a brick wall. Realizing there was no idea in picking out any soldiers for the task, Riven turned to alternate measures. "Hodfell!" the Noxian bear looked up. He was just about to pull out a rag to clean his ax. "You and me got night watch."

He sighed. "Yes sir."

The hours drew by. Day turned to night. After just a few hours the men were all asleep. Silence rose over the camp. No tents were raised. Everyone was to tired. No fires. No protection. It was careless to do this. Normally they would have had at least ten men standing guard right now. But Riven knew there was no use in getting anyone to stay up on the night. They would most likely just fall asleep on their posts. She and Hodfell, were the only real soldiers here with any field experience what so ever. Most of her original battalion had all been called to the front. While her band of rookies and knaves would clean up after the main force. Not a suitable task for Noxus's strongest warrior ever walked the military grounds. She scanned the area once more. Trees everywhere. It was barely possible to see five meters in front of you. While the forest clouded their vision from the inside, Riven hoped that anyone from the outside wouldn't be able to see them as well.

"Think they're out there?" Hodfell asked. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. A long yawn escaped his lips.

"I don't know."

"If the Ionians attack... what do we do?"

"We fight."

"And if they outnumber us?"

"We light the emergency flare. Hope that our men at the front sees it and sends reinforcement."

"And if they don't."

"Then fight for your life."

They sat silently. The occasional yawns was the only sound the two gave of for the moment. Riven didn't like it. It was to quiet.

"So how do you feel about this?" Hodfell asked.

"About what?"

"The war."

"It's... necessary."

"Is it really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it necessary to wipe out an entire country just because you can? Is it necessary to slaughter hundreds of innocent because you can. Is it necessary because you are so arrogant that you can't pick a real fight with someone as tough as you and instead you go bullying someone a lot weaker."

"... Watch your tongue. The High command could have you executed."

"Well let them. It will just prove my point. Besides, I don't give a damn anymore." Hodfell yawned again, this time a lot louder, and a lot longer. "Noxus is bleeding. And for every steep further into this war the wound becomes greater." he went silent. Staring out at the empty darkness "I didn't sign up for this you know? I didn't sign up for murder."

"War is murder."

"True wars are not. True wars are battle were the bleeding soldiers die for a cause. There is no cause in this Riven. There is only the High command's simple entertainment. Watching us die. Watching us bleed. Just for them."

"And yet you signed up." she said.

"I was ignorant... like a child believing his father's stories were real. Tell me. Why did you sign up?"

"Honor. Glory. That kind of stuff." Riven said blankly.

"You don't sound entirely convinced."

Riven sighed and went quiet for a while. Right now she didn't know why she signed up. She had always believed that Noxus was right. She had always believed in Noxus. But right now she didn't feel like this was right. Noxus had promised glorious battles. Instead she got slaughter. There were never any battles. Only taking care of the thrash that the warriors up at the front left. It mostly consisted of executing women and children. Sometimes wounded soldiers. Riven never forgot their eyes. All of them had been burned into her soul. Their screams hunted her in her sleep.

"I signed up because I was a fool. A fool stupid enough to believe the honor and glory crap that Noxus fed me. They said I would become a great warrior. honorable and strong. And yet I feel like a murderer. Horrible and cruel." she finally said.

"Do you remember the clean up on that little village a few months back?" Hodfell asked. His voice trembling.

"Yea."

"When we arrived and you ordered us to split up. I came across this woman. She was wounded. Her entire body was covered in bruises. Her husband had been killed by the soldiers at front. Beside her was a baby. It was recently born..." tears started to form in his eyes. "It was dead. The woman was crying, she begged me to... kill her." he paused for a second. "She.. I... I didn't want her to suffer. She deserved to rest. So I... I ended It for her." He said sobbing. Tears were now falling down his cheeks. "I still remember their faces... both her and the baby. Why are we doing this Riven? Why are we causing so much pain to people who didn't deserve it?"

She stayed quiet. She didn't know why. Was it because they were ordered to? Was it because they had to? Why... that was a good question. "I don't know Hodfell... I don't know." she patted him on the back comforting.

"I'm sorry sir. I just-" more did he not say. She felt a splash blood on her cheeks. Hodfell fell dead to the ground. An arrow stuck out from his fore head. She watched the dead man lying there quietly on the ground. Stunned at the sudden event. Riven didn't notice a second arrow heading for her head. In the last second she managed to duck. The arrow missed her barely and hit a tree. Realization of what had happened hit her. No. Hodfell can't be dead. No. she wanted to scream out but her senses told her not to. The enemy were still out there. In the forest watching her. The flare. She got up on her feet and raced back to the camp. A third arrow flew through the air. She could feel the wind of by it as it missed her head and collided with another tree instead.

The camps were close. "AMBUSH! We're under attack!" she yelled at the top of her lounges.

What was once a peaceful little resting place became a massive bomb of chaos. Soldiers got up on their feet searching blindly in the dark for their weapons. Some panicked and started to run around screaming out for their parents. "Prepare yourselves men!" she yelled as she ran up one of the bags. After rummaging through it she found what she was looking for. A flare. She lit it up quickly and watched as the red lights exploded in the sky. Flashes of red danced around on the sky. When the flare ended a hail of arrows took its place. She watched horrified as the arrows pierced her fellow soldiers. Shouts, of pain and death was heard as eighteen of her soldiers fell dead on the ground.

She drew her blade. The large rune blade glowed with a green aura and provided light around her. "Arm yourselves. We got a real fight in our hands."

The remaining soldiers looked at her. "We can't fight them sir!" one screamed terrified. "Eighteen have already fallen!"

"And more will! We must retreat!" another said.

"There is no salvation in running." Riven said. The men looked at her. Some scared. Some curious.

She lifted her rune blade. The green light lightened up her face. Her eyes... they looked sad. Empty and sad.

"Go if you must!" she said quietly. "But where? Where will you run? To our leaders? They will have your head. In their eyes. You would be deserters."

"Then what will we do?" the soldiers asked in unison.

"We fight. We fight for our survival. We fight for our brothers. We fight, because the Ionians will look upon this day and remember it as the day! That the Rear Battalion lead by commander Riven and her faithful soldier stood tall and did not tremble at the face of their end!" she closed her eyes. "For all I ask you... is, if you will die... then how would you prefer it? At the hands of your leaders who would look at you and think of you as nothing?" her eyes opened again. They did not look empty anymore. They looked committed. "Or would you die? Protecting your friends?"

Low mumbles were spread through the soldiers. They looked at each other concerned. One of them stepped forward. "I would die... protecting my friends." he said. Sword raised in his hands.

"Who else?!" she raised her sword to the sky. The men followed her example and raised their fists.

"FOR OUR BROTHERS!" they cried out in unison.

Riven smiled. "Grab your swords! Because finally! We fight with glory!"

The men yelled out in a loud war cry. Inspired by her words they grabbed their weapons. Swords, shields, axes and spears stood ready. Among them stood Riven. Her sword growing brightly.

"We have to get close or else their archers will make short work of us. I want shields up front! Spears behind them! We will charge head on!"

They lined up. With new found strength the soldiers let out a loud war cry. It echoed through out the dark forest. "Now... we charge. For our brothers." Riven whispered.

They ran. Yelling loudly they raised they rushed across the forest into the unknown. The Ionians greeted their assault with a new barrage of arrows.

"Shields!" Riven yelled.

The Noxians raised their shields, decreasing the effect of the barrage greatly. Realizing that their arrows wouldn't do much effect the Ionians switched tactic. Riven watched as several Ionian soldiers came rushing out from the shadows of the trees. These were no farmers. These were no weak villagers. These were real soldiers. This was a real battle.

Steel clashed against steel as Ionians and Noxians battled. Riven led the forward. With tremendous strength she pushed through any Ionian who stood in her and her warriors way. Soldier after soldier fell to her blade. Those who didn't get killed by her blade got killed by the Noxians that came after her.

While the Noxians kept on plowing through the Ionian soldiers, their numbers didn't lessen. Each time the Noxians killed on soldier three new would take his place. They were outnumbering them. If they would be willing to send these many men to wipe out a clean up squad then how many would guard the Placidium?

The battle was going bad. While both sides took casualties it seemed as if Noxians took the greater ones. Riven realized that her men strength was failing. They could not win this battle. The Ionians were to many.

A loud scream ripped her out of her thoughts. She turned around. A woman stood behind her. She wore some sort of crimson red armor. It seemed to be more of a ceremonial armor than efficient. Her deep blue hair waved through the wind, her face was... determined. What amazed Riven however was the four blades floating around the woman. Each of them seemed to follow the woman's movement. As if they moved in synch.

"I have been looking for you." the woman said. "Riven Commander of the Rear battalion."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your fellow commanders at the front are very talkative... when at the brink of death."

What?! that can't be right. Had the warriors at the front been defeated? How?

"You look surprised. Have you not heard?" Irelia asked, circling around Riven like a hyena eying its prey.

"There have been no news from the front except the order that I got last month." Riven answered.

"Then I will happily tell you that the survivors from the battle of Placidium have turned tail and fled. You stand alone. No reinforcement will come. That flare you lit up. No point in it. Except the nice firework it provided."

Riven could not believe what she was hearing. She made her best in order to cover up her feelings. But it was in vain. All was lost.

"Don't try to hide it, Noxian scum! I can see the fear in your eyes. You are scared."

Riven didn't answer.

"You are all alike. Arrogant, bloodthirsty, with no feelings of remorse or sadness. Scums like you do not deserve to live."

Riven chuckled. A grin spread on her face. "No sadness? No remorse? I cry myself to sleep everyday." She charged. Their blades met in a rhythmic clang. Both were locked in a game of power. Both seeking an opportunity to land a fatal blow. The woman was much faster than Riven. Her blades moving in synch her hands, it made it difficult for Riven to foresee her next move.

While the woman had speed, Riven had strength. The hardened Noxian soldier could break any defense that the Ionian woman tried to make. Riven didn't even try to block the incoming attacks. Instead she relied on brute force. Letting her armor take the brunt of the attacks, Riven charged madly against her enemy with no respect for her own safety whatsoever. The unexpected strength and all-out attacks gave Riven the overhand. For a while. After the eighth charge the woman started to develop a countermeasure. Each time Riven charged she let her right and more armored side take the force of any counterattacks. Instead of trying to dodge Riven's attacks, the woman started to use her more free movement to her advantage. While Riven was limited to her arm length the woman was not.

"You have fought bravely... such courage is unusual among the commanders. Mostly they just sit back on their high chairs, watching their soldiers dying." The woman remarked.

Riven grinned. "Let your people know then, that Riven. Commander of the rear battalion gave Irelia, The Will of the Blades one hell of a round."

For a moment Irelia's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah. I know who you are." Riven answered Irelia's surprised look. "And you are wrong. We aren't bloodthirsty and arrogant. We're just trying to stay alive in this war."

"This is not war! This murder!"

"War is murder."

"That is not a common opinion among the Noxians." Irelia remarked.

"My opinion changed the moment we burned down the first village."

"Then perhaps your gods will look kindlier upon you now."

They both charged. A piercing clang was heard as their blades clashed at each other and they continued their breathtaking duel. Irelia wanted to win however. Riven did not. Her will wasn't there anymore. Seeing how full of rage Irelia was had made her realize, that the war had affected the Ionians more than she could ever manage. The Ionian was known as a peace loving kind. They never wanted to fight. But the Noxians had wanted to. And when you can't pick on someone your own size, you pick on someone smaller.

With a sigh Riven let go of her sword. The large rune blade landed with a loud thud. Whipping up dust and dirt where it landed. Irelia eyed her warily. "Is this some trick?"

"No. I am giving up."

Irelia sent one of her blades with blazing speed against Riven. She closed her eyes. Awaiting her end. This would have been a good death. Dying at the hand of the ones you had wronged so much. Knowing, that it was the only way of redemption.

The blade never came. Opening her eyes she noticed that the blade had stopped in mid air. Surprised she looked at Irelia.

"Why?" the Ionian asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do."

"What do you know of what is right?!" Irelia yelled out in anger. "What do you know of what is right when you invade our home, slaughter our people and burn our homes!? What do you know of the pain you have caused us!?"

"Nothing." Riven said calmly. "I only know, that my life is not worth anything anymore. Had I known what lies the High command fed me then I would have cried out. I would have not joined this war. And I wouldn't have been a part of the pain it caused. But I was blind. Obsessed with honor and glory, I was ignorant. Like a child believing that the stories of his father were real." Riven looked down in shame. "If I could ask you one thing, then I would ask you to kill me."

"What?" Irelia asked hesitantly.

"Kill me. Redeem me for the pain I've caused. It's the only way."

Irelia raised on of her blades hesitantly. She looked at Riven, then at the blade. All she had thought of was claiming vengeance on each and every one of the Noxian soldiers that had committed these horrible crimes. And now she couldn't. It was as if this Riven was a walking conscience. Awaking deep thoughts within.

"I can't." she let her blades fall to the ground. Riven looked at her surprised. "I can't kill someone who's eyes are full of regret."

A low whistle was heard. Irelia looked up. In the sky a small red dot could be seen. As she looked the dot became larger and larger and the whistle became louder and louder.

Realizing what it was Riven rushed forward. She tackled Irelia away, saving her from the terror coming. It was a chemical bomb. A weapon designed by the Zuanites. It is a devastating thing. The bomb explodes releasing a poisonous gas that affects anyone nearby. If exposed for to long the subject will experience extraordinary searing pain. The gas has been created via black magic meaning that unexpected turnouts might happen.

"Run!" Riven yelled. The soldiers looked up. In the sky several other chemical bombs could be seen.

One of the bombs detonated close to Riven. The blast gripped her body, throwing her through the air. She landed roughly on her back. From her position she could see bombs raining down on the poor soldiers not managing to get to safety. Their screams could be heard miles away as their skins melted apart. The chemical bombs were a gruesome fate. They would burn your skin up. Then your insides. A fitting end, for a butcher. Riven thought.

Her vision started to get blurry. She could feel the bomb slowly working its magic. Her entire burned with "extraordinary pain" as her field instructor had once so neatly put it. She could feel her mind drifting of, slowly she awaited her faith. In her ears she could her one word, or she thought it was one word. The bomb had made it difficult for her to realize what was going on.

She grinned. Or she thought she did. She tested her lips. It burned like hell but she could still talk. The word still rang in her ears. "Why?"

"Because... scums like me... don't deserve to live."

She awaited her inevitable death. At the brink of her end Riven realized something. These were Noxian weapons. Her countrymen must have known that they were here. So why had they launched the chemical bomb? Only the Grand general was allowed to legitimize these weapons. Realization struck her. They knew. And yet they still did it. Probably saw it fit to kill The Will of the Blades in order to get some decree of vengeance.

They had betrayed her. They had betrayed her men. She swore in her mind that she would claim vengeance. But there was no longer anything she could do. She could only await the very end.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sleep when you're dead?... I think not._

The trees withered, the grass burned. Soldiers died on both sides. Chaos everywhere.

Irelia couldn't believe her eyes. Soldiers, Noxians and Ionian were staring emptily to the sky. Their burned bodies no longer looked human. She looked back at Riven's body, an ominous gas had started to form over the fallen Noxian commander. Irelia didn't have time to stay however. The toxic waste of the chemical bombs were spreading. The whole area would soon become engulfed by the poisonous gases.

She signaled her men to retreat. The soldiers happily obliged. Some were less affected by the gas than others. Some were starting to get burns other were already covered in them. She tried to stay behind for as long as she could in order make sure everyone got out. Soon she could feel her own skin starting to burn as well. Her vision started to get blurry and her strength were fading. Realizing that the gas were starting to affect her as well, she was forced to retreat along her men.

The forest were in flames. Burned trees were falling down making the way out much more difficulty. Irelia did her best to clear the path with her swords. The four blades cut through the fallen trees viciously. She didn't know if the guilt she felt for Riven drove her or if it was her survival instinct. It mattered not. Right now she needed to get her men to safety. With a massive blow she cleaved the tree in half. With great haste she and the men ran towards freedom. The edge of the forest was in sight. With great haste she and the men ran towards freedom.

Riven opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry. She tried her fingers. There was response. She scanned her surroundings. Her vision slowly coming back to her. Trees stood around her... but they were burning. She turned to her right. Green smoke hovered over the ground ominously. Odd she thought. She tried the strength in her leg. Weakly she moved her left leg a bit upward. Her strength were low but she still had it. The forest around her looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Her gaze traveled left. She jumped slightly when she noticed what was lying beside her. A corpse. Its skin was burned off and what looked like clothes laid in tatters around the body. The rusty shape of a sword laid beside the body. A soldier she realized. Was she lying on a battlefield? No... she couldn't. But still she couldn't remember anything come to think of it. Why was she lying here? Was she a soldier? Why could she barely move? Had she been wounded by someone? And why... why did she feel empty? Her body... it felt as if her whole body had been drained. Drained of life, drained of emotions. The only thing left was a black hole of emptiness.

She struggled for a moment. Her legs coming in terms with her wishes. She found it surprising of how hard it was to stand up. She couldn't quite feel her legs come to speak of it. The only feeling she felt was... cold. She could feel it in her whole body. Her legs, arms, head, heart, her heart... it didn't beat! She panicked. Desperately she grabbed her chest searching around for any beats. She didn't find anything. Only more coldness. Her mouth spread wide open. What was happening? Why didn't her heart beat? Why was she feeling so cold? Terrified she noticed that her mouth didn't bring in any oxygen. She tried inhaling and exhaling but then she stopped. For four minutes she stood there. Nothing happened.

She sat down. Corpses surrounding her. Some were already skeletons others had lost their skin And some were fairly intact. It didn't matter to her. All she wanted to know was why she was there? What had happened. And why she was this... this... thing. One thing however she knew was that she was no longer alive. An alive person would have breathed. An alive person would have had heart beats. She gripped her head. Desperately she tried to recall the recent events.

Then it hit her. Like a massive blow from behind Riven remembered everything that had happened. How she and her men had made camp in the forest. How her friend Hodfell had died. Their battle against the Ionians. Her duel with Irelia. The chemical attack... she had saved Irelia. But at the cost of her own life. Her last words, "Scums like me don't deserve to live."

It was true. The sins she had committed were only redeemable through blood. She had served her purpose. But then she realized something else. Her leaders had betrayed her. They had launched the chemical attack. They had killed her men. They had... they had made her into this! Why? She had bled for them. She had fought for them. She had given them her life. And yet they still launched the attack. How could they? Her men, Hodfell, they had died for nothing. At least they had been spared of this horrible fate. Still, the fate they had been given was not something they had deserved.

Anger started to wallow up inside her. Her leaders would pay. All of them. Until the last man and woman. Until the last coward. Until the last little arrogant, egoistic, weak, cowardly worm that sat on their high chairs, looking down at their soldiers in amusement. She looked around and found what she was looking for. Her blade. The large runic blade hadn't suffered any mayor damage from the attack. Good. It would make a suitable tool for what she had in mind.

Gripping her sword tightly, Riven started to wander of. Leaving the burning chaos with only one goal. Death to all who opposed her.

Irelia surveyed the burning forest. The flames were starting to disappear. Lucky for them the fire hadn't spread any further. But the poisonous gas the chemical bombs had created would. This area would become inhabitant in just a few hours. What a waste of the beauty nature provided them. It was almost shameful that they would let something like this happen to it.

She sighed as she recalled the past events. They had ambushed the Noxians. The attack had been going well. The Noxians had fought bravely. But sometimes bravery isn't enough. The Ionians would have won. Irelia had felt good, she was glad to wipe out each and everyone of the foreign invaders. Her people had been avenged. But then it happened. As the crown of her work, Irelia had chosen to slay the Noxian commander. Riven. She had won the duel but only because Riven had surrendered. She didn't know why but she couldn't kill her. Despite the horrible things the Noxian had done, Irelia couldn't find the strength to slay the woman. There was just something with those eyes. They were so... empty. Empty because the very human being wielding those eyes regretted her entire life. She couldn't just kill her. And then Riven had saved her. Saved her from a gruesome fate. She died with honor.

"Captain?"

Her thoughts were interrupted. She spun around. One of the soldiers had appeared behind her.

"Yes?"

"You need to come see this."

Irelia followed the soldier. Realizing he was leading her towards the forest she started to protest.

"This area is extremely poisonous, we shouldn't go here."

"Understood sir. But you gotta see this."

They arrived at the edge of the forest. Irelia could see the green clouds of poison slowly seeping through the woods. The soldier lifted a finger and pointed towards the entrance.

"See those bodies."

She looked towards where he had pointed. Indeed. There were several bodies lying there. What made her curious however was that their wounds didn't seem to come from the gas. More like from a sword. A large one too.

"The chemical bombs couldn't have done this."

"No."

"Who where these men?"

The soldier scanned the bodies with his eyes. "Don't know. I think they were part of Joshu's group though."

"Who could have done this?" Irelia asked. Her eyes scanning their surroundings warily. Whoever this was could not have gotten far.

A large yell answered her thoughts. From the woods, a woman came rushing at them. She wielded a large blade with runes engraved in it. Her clothes were in rags but they looked like they were once parts of an armor. A hood covered the most of her face but Irelia could see some small trails of the gas seeping out of it. The loud yell coming from the woman was unmistakeably familiar however. Riven!

Irelia lit up. Glad that the Noxian commander was alive. But then she realized. Riven was charging towards her. She barely managed to get her blades to defend herself. Beside her, the soldier looked on terrified. He was unarmed and it looked he was to tired to fight anyway.

"Go! Get out of here!" Irelia yelled, fending of another blow from Riven.

"But sir! I-"

"Go! Now!" Irelia's determined voice seemed to light the spark in the soldiers mind. "You're to tired to fight. I'll handle this. Don't worry. Warn the others. There might be more Noxians around here."

The soldier looked towards her and then towards Riven. He finally turned tail and ran. Irelia turned her attention towards Riven. The Noxian seemed unaffected by the chemical attack earlier. And yet she couldn't help but notice the small amount of gas emitting from the Noxian commander.

"Riven. What happened to you?" Irelia asked concerned.

The Noxian didn't answer. Instead she launched a serious of quick strikes at Irelia. With difficulty she managed to block them all. Riven acted as if the chemical attack never even damaged her. She moved, fast. Faster than she had before. Her strength seemed to have increased tremendously and it seemed like she was never running out of stamina. She just kept going.

It took every bit of Irelia's strength, speed and agility to block, dodge and counter any of Riven's attacks. She knew she had to resort to different options because she didn't really wanna hurt the Noxian commander. Not after all she had done for her.

"Riven please stop!" Irelia pleaded. "You're not yourself."

"You know nothing about me!" Riven lashed out in anger. Her attacks becoming more aggressive.

"I know that you didn't save me just so you could kill me later."

Riven halted her attacks. For a brief moment she seemed to have calmed down. But then she lashed out again, continuing their duel of blades.

Realizing that Riven wouldn't calm, Irelia knew that she would have to hurt Riven. Focusing, she summoned four spiritual daggers. A deadly technique that had aided her many times before. She had to aim good in order to take down Riven. Rushing forward she let out a loud war cry as she charged. Riven raised her blade in order to protect herself from the incoming attack. Not realizing what Irelia had in mind.

When Irelia was halfway there she let her daggers fly. They flew with blinding speed. Riven did not get time to readjust so she could block but instead, she took the full assault. One of the daggers buried itself in her arm. Another went in to her thigh. The third cut into her shoulder. The fourth sliced of her hood.

Irelia's eyes widened in surprise. Riven's face was pale white. Her eyes had been turned into two crimson red ones. The only thing that resembled her old self was her snow white hair. Looking towards where Riven was standing, Irelia noticed that the ground had withered. Riven was undead. The dark magics that were used to make the chemical bombs must have affected Riven somehow. This was a gruesome fate. No one should be a subject to this... this monstrosity. Realization struck her. Riven had saved her from this. She had spared Irelia the most gruesome fate that she could think of. At the cost of taking her place.

"Riven... I'm so sorry." Irelia looked down in guilt.

Riven ripped out the dagger in her shoulder. She lifted her blade. She made an attempt to move towards Irelia but staggered back as the dagger in her thigh hindered her movement. She was still weak from the explosion. It seemed like she was beginning to calm down.

"You mind cannot understand what this feels like." her tone had changed. It echoed out. It felt like every word Riven said tortured her.

"You're right. But I cannot feel good about the faith you suffered."

"Scums like me don't deserve to live."

Whatever truth that laid in those words could not have meant this. Even scums deserved faiths better than this.

"So, what are you gonna do know?" Irelia asked.

Riven looked at Irelia. Then at her blade and then back to the forest. "I'm gonna make every last one of them pay for this." she pulled out the dagger in her thigh. Slowly staggering forward. "I will avenge my men. Blood for blood."

"Wait! You can't just waltz in to Noxus, sword held high and slaughter any soldiers you meet on the street. You're gonna have to think better than that."

"I have no soldiers, I have no leaders and I don't have any other options. Now stand aside."

"No."

"Stand aside or else."

"Or else what? You're to wounded to fight Riven. You need to rest."

"Rest is for the dead." Riven chuckled a little. The words she had just said seemed a bit incorrect. "Whoever said that clearly never met me."

Irelia couldn't help but grin a little at the inside joke. An idea struck her. "Words has it that there is something called the League of Legends. It's a place were the city states solves their political differences by battles."

"Indulge me."

"The people that fights there are referred to as champions and they are controlled by summoners. The summoners uses their champions to win the battles." Irelia paused. "There will be Noxian champions there." she added.

At the word of Noxian champions, something lit up within Riven. "What happens if the champion is killed?"

"As far as I know they have something called the respawn system. It prevents the champions from physically dying. But I do believe they feel some sort of pain."

"This League... how does one join it?" the sinister look in Riven's face was unsettling.

"One must talk to the summoners at the institute of war. They will test your strength and they... they do some sort of mind reading. They make you relive your memories in order to test your mental capabilities."

Riven shuddered. The thought of someone going into her mind was not pleasing. It was probably the last thing she had left. But she had sworn to claim vengeance. She couldn't stop now.

"I know that you will try to join the League no matter what." Irelia said. Riven gave her a curious look. "But I have a proposal. After this Ionia will have no choice than to join the League in order to keep their peace."

"Go on."

"We could use strong fighters. We have already a few but..." she paused.

"You want me to fight for you."

"Yes."

Riven considered the offer. While vengeance laid heavy upon her mind, she couldn't help but feel guilty about the Ionians. She had caused so much pain. She did wish to make up for everything. But the Noxian honor still flooded through her veins. They hadn't earned her respect... yet.

"I will not fight for the Ionians."

"I feared so much." Irelia looked down dissapointed.

"But I will fight for you."

Irelia looked up again. "What?"

"I cannot fight for someone who hasn't earned my respect. But you have. I would gladly fight for you if it meant avenging your people as well as mine. You suffered as much as I did during the attack. Perhaps even more from the war."

Riven ripped out the last dagger in her arm. She bowed. "By my sword and by my blood. I swear fealty to Irelia, The Will of the Blades. May her strength judge me and may her wisdom guide me... Do you accept my loyalty?" she held out her blade for Irelia. The large runic blade shone brightly. The night shattered. The dawn slowly rose.

Irelia gripped the hilt of the blade. She tested the weight. The blade was shockingly heavy. It was almost as large as two arms length. She placed the sword gently on Riven's forehead. "I, Irelia, The Will of the Blades, accept your loyalty. May your sword remain forever strong. Rise now."

Riven stood up. Irelia handed the large sword back to her. "As from this day, you are no longer Riven, commander of the rear battalion. Instead you shall be known as Riven, the Remnants of Noxus. For the honor of the city state lies shattered with you."

"I will wear my title with pride."

Irelia smiled. "Come then, let us go back to my soldiers. They are no doubt worried about me."

"As they should be." Riven said. "I could have killed you."

"Sir with all due respect. What is she doing here?" the soldier that had showed Irelia the bodies were the first one to greet them. He had smiled towards Irelia but his grin faded away when he had seen Riven. The undead Noxian soldier greeted him with a light grunt.

"Riven has sworn loyalty to me. Fear not, she will cause no harm." Irelia said calmly.

"It is not the harm she might cause that troubles me. It's the harm she have already caused." the soldier said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance in life. Perhaps even more in death."

"What?" the soldier looked at Irelia confused.

Riven walked up to him. She grabbed his left shoulder. He struggled at first but stopped when Riven looked him dead in the eyes. Those two crimson globes seemed to lit up as she stared into the man's soul.

The man shuddered at her touch. A chill flew through his body as she released her grip from him. "What are you?"

"I am... a scum."

Irelia smiled a little inwardly. "Come. It's time to announce your new loyalty to the rest of my men." she signaled Riven to follow.

"What was it you did there?" Irelia asked curious.

"Did what?"

"That thing you did. It seemed as you were staring into the man's soul."

"Most beings fear my entire existence. Those whose will is not strong enough cannot help but feel... an urge to submit. I can control these people if I so desired. Fear is sometimes stronger than loyalty."

"I'd rather wish you didn't use this power on anyone if not necessary."

"As you wish."

They reached the edge of the camp. Soldiers started to gather around them. Irelia climbed up on a nearby barrel.

"Brothers! Long have we been tormented by this great evil. Long have I seen our people burn at the hands of the Noxians! At the Placidium, we wanted to surrender. We wanted to cast us below the boots of Noxian whores! But I would never-" she raised her swords in to the air. "see my peoples faith rest in the hands of some cowardly High commanders who didn't dare to show their wrinkly faces in this war. So I did what was necessary. With the powers of my fathers blade we fought back. And all of you who fought at the Placidium can stand tall. For we won that battle. And therefor we won this war. For at that day, we broke the will of the Noxians."

The men applauded at her words. Some gave out a loud yells in agreement. Others simply nodded in agreement.

"I know, that all of you feel strong hate against the Noxians. I know that you wish for vengeance for all the families they slaughtered. For all the lives they took. I can understand. I felt so as well. I wanted to kill every single one of them. But then I met her." Irelia pointed towards Riven. The undead Noxian soldier stood beside her, looking out at the waves of faces. The men turned their attention towards her. Some glared at her others looked confused.

"This woman saved my life. Had it not been for her then I might have not been standing here. She spared me from this horrible fate. She spared me from the worst fate ever possible. I owe my life to her. And yet she now gives me hers. This woman regretted her entire being. She regretted every step she took in to our lands. She regretted every village she burned. She regretted that she ever listened to the lies that the High command ever told her. She wanted to redeem herself. And therefor she payed with her own life."

A silence spread over the soldiers. Some murmured quietly among themselves. Others whispered and pointed towards Riven.

"Riven has sworn loyalty towards me. She have given her life in my hands. She wishes to fight for us. She wishes to fight for our freedom!" Irelia raised a fist in to the air. The men followed suit and raised their fists into the air. "So what do we say?"

"Hail Riven! Sworn to Irelia by blood you are! We greet you now with respect!" they all said in unison. Whatever hate or anger they had felt against Riven was now gone.

Riven grinned a little. Perhaps the Ionians had earned a little bit of her respect. Just a little.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark secrets._

"Remind why I have to do this again?" Riven asked, impatiently. She looked at the back of Irelia's armor as the Ionian scavenged through the rabbles of cardboard boxes, spread out over the floor.

"I've told you, an interview would be the best way for you to describe the way Noxus is right now. How they had betrayed you and turned you into..." Irelia trailed off.

"A monster."

"Right. No wait! I didn't mean it like...err," Irelia trailed off. Unsure of whether she could save this conversation from becoming an insult.

"Go on," Riven said, tapping her foot impatiently. Ignoring Irelia's previous stammering.

"Right anyway, it would be good if people got to know the truth about Noxus."

"The truth will be obvious when I shove my blade into the hearts of my enemies."

"Perhaps.. but might I suggest a better tactic that doesn't involve noxian diplomacy?"

"If that is your wish."

"Good," Irelia picked up a box and dropped its content on the floor. A bunch of dusty dresses fell to the floor, each more colorful than the other. "Help me find something pretty."

"I'm not gonna wear one of those stupid, uncomfortable dresses. I'd rather wear my armor."

"You're wearing something neat and that's final. Now help me sort these things out."

The next two hours passed with Irelia showing up dress, after dress, after dress. None seemed to pick up Riven's interest. Too bright, too red, too revealing, too much... everything. Irelia sighed. The Noxian was completely impossible when it came to clothes. In a last effort she picked up a crimson red dress. It had no pattern and no adornments. "What about this one?"

Riven eyed the dress with disinterest, then she shook her head. "Why can't I just use my armor?"

"Because it's not an armor. More like a beggar's rags."

Riven's gazed down at her torn armor. Irelia was right. The dark, compact, armor that Noxus had granted her, was indeed more like a beggar's rags. "What if we could forge me a new armor? Something that would make a more appropriate statement towards my new status as an Ionian champion?"

Irelia arched an eyebrow. The idea was not half-bad. A new armor would make a good statement. But it would take time to forge it. While granting Riven a new armor would be beneficial for both of them, now was not the time and place for it. "We could grant you a new armor, but it would take far to long to get it ready."

"Then let me wear this," Riven motioned towards her rags. "It would show people what Noxus made me into."

Irelia sighed. "Fine," Riven smiled. "But!-" Irelia raised a finger.

"But what?"

"But, you and I are going to buy you something nice one day, whether you like it or not."

Riven's smiled disappeared. "If that is your wish," she said, not so keen on getting new clothes.

The Placidium was what Riven would have expected. Quiet, peaceful, mystical. A place filled with history and balance. She envied the Ionians. Their culture was so much more... bright. Noxus on the other hand was dark. The sun seemed to never shine upon it. Instead, dark, ominous, clouds surrounded it. She shuddered at how she had once reveled in it. If she ever would settle down somewhere, then Ionia would be it. As long as the Ionians wouldn't chase her out with pitchforks.

This interview, that Irelia had arranged, was something Riven did not look forward to. She didn't like revealing her thoughts to hundreds of people. Besides, reporters always seemed to make such a big fuzz about everything.

To Riven's dismay Irelia had led her to one of the more, local cafes. It was a well visited place. Nice food, good service, pleasant people. Riven noticed the awkward stares she received when they entered the cafe. Some people eyed her curiously. Other tried to hide it by, ducking behind a newspaper. It mattered not whether they tried to hide it or not. Riven knew.

It had only been three weeks since she swore loyalty to Irelia. While the soldiers back at the camp had gotten used to her rather quickly. The people proved to be a bigger challenge. The fact that a, undead Noxian soldier was running around the Placidium, was... frightening, to say the least.

Irelia scanned the cafe and found her target. A man in purple robes, sitting by himself in the corner. They walked over to him and Irelia greeted him. "Good day, mister Samuel."

The interviewer was a short skinny man. Meager body, glasses. The kind of man that rather stayed inside studying, than being out with his friends, playing sport.

He lifted his head towards Irelia. "Ah good day misses Lito," he extended a hand. Irelia shook it lightly. The summoner turned to Riven. "And good day to you too, misses Riven," he extended his hand to her as well. The moment she shook it, a chill flew through him. He shuddered slightly as he retracted his hand. He motioned towards them to sit down.

"So miss Riven, how has your stay in the League been so far?" he said, picking up a block and a paper.

"It has been... average."

"Any special remarks?"

"Your judgements are unnecessarily annoying."

"Ah right. Well you see, the judgements are there to make sure that our champions are mentally capable of the binding link between them and the summoners. We couldn't afford a champion collapsing in their first match. It would be shameful for both the champion and the summoner."

"I suppose it makes sense."

Samuel made some short notes on his block. "So first question. What was it like?"

"What was like what?"

"You know... turning undead."

Riven went silent. This was a question she'd rather not answer. But it was for the greater good. "... I felt cold," Riven started. "It felt like my very existence had lost its meaning. Like I had no place in this world. Then I felt anger. Anger towards my countrymen for doing such a thing to me and my men. Anger towards them because they had made me into this... monstrosity."

Samuel nodded while scribbling with a remarkable pace. "What made you swear loyalty towards Ionia?"

"I didn't."

Samuel looked up from his block. His brow furrowed. "It was my understanding that you had sworn loyalty to the Ionians."

"No. I didn't. I do not give my loyalty towards those who have not earned it. Irelia has however. Her strength is formidable, her pride is strong, and her will is pure. I gladly serve her."

Samuel nodded yet again, his pen seemingly flying in his hand. Years of practice had truly paid off for him. "Would you consider yourself Ionian?"

"No. I am not Ionian by blood, nor am I by the oath. And I will probably never be considered Ionian. The people... have a good way of showing it."

"And why do you wish to fight for them? There has been many speculations. Some think you sided with them only to claim vengeance. Others say that you are trying to redeem yourself."

Riven pondered the question. "I fight with them for many reasons. One, it is not right by Noxus to do these things to them. I wish to prevent that, be it by blade or by blood. Two, I do wish vengeance, the Noxians turned me into this. There is no greater torment. And for that, I will happily carve out their hearts. Three, I do wish to redeem myself. My sins can only be repaid in blood however. For that, I fight in the fields of justice. Where my blood is spilled for a good cause."

Irelia nodded approvingly. Riven's loyalty was, comforting. It was good to have a capable ally these days. Riven could prove to be more than capable. Truly, but was she just using Riven as a tool? Did they have a greater bond than the oath. Words... words was what bound Riven to her. Was there a stronger bond? Or was it just, an act of dominance? Submitting to the stronger side. Acknowledging their strength. That was the Noxian way.

"Would you consider answering some questions from our loyal fans? They are all dying to hear your opinion in certain matters."

Riven glanced to Irelia who nodded. "I suppose so," she said.

"Right," Samuel began shifting through a bag he had brought. After much trouble he managed to pull out a letter. From it, he read, "Dear Riven. This question have been on my mind for a long time, I hope it's not to intruding. Did you lose someone dear to you in the chemical barrage? It would seem highly unlikely that you didn't form any sort of relationship with anyone of your fellow soldiers."

The question hit Riven like a blade from the dark. She hadn't thought of the incident that much. Long buried memories started to wallow up inside of her.

"No. I never formed any sort of relationship with any of my fellow soldiers," she lied.

"As the letter states, that seems highly unlikely," Samuel remarked.

"I was never a social person. War, battle, pride, I was obsessed with all of them."

"Okay, moving on. Here is a question from a Freljordian summoner. It goes, Dear Riven, as you may know, conflicts are brewing up within Freljord. The three clans are preparing for war. I was wondering if you had any personal opinion in the matter. And do you give any support to any of the clans that claim leadership over Freljord?"

"I don't have a direct opinion in the matter. Freljord has never been one of my concerns. The three clans are however mighty... in their own way. If I have to give any support to any of the clans then I would support the Avarosians, as well as the Winter's claw."

"And why would you do that?"

"Ashe proves some valid points. Peace is needed. Without doubt the Freljordians would otherwise destroy themselves in time. However, Sejuani has a point as well. There is a storm coming. And for that you will need mighty strength. If the two clans could solve their differences then I fear that they would have enough power to conquer this entire continent."

"That seems a little bit farfetched."

"The strength of the Ionians seemed farfetched. The thought of me rising from my grave seemed farfetched. Right now, anything is possible."

A slow silence spread among the two. The only noise was the occasional chatter from any of the tables close by or the scribbling from Samuel's pen.

"I have one question left," he said in between his scribbling. "If you could meet the High Commander Boram, Darkwill, right now. What would you tell him?"

This made Riven doubt. She couldn't answer the question. But she wanted to. "Will everyone hear this?"

"Everyone who reads the News."

Riven shifted nervously. "Then rest uneasy, High Commander. I still haven't forgotten our secrets. Do not treat me as a fly in your eye. You know what I am talking about, you know how much I am capable of, were it in my desire to do this. For now, consider your next move carefully. I know what you fear. And I know what harm it could do."

Irelia looked at Riven curiously. What was she talking about? What secrets? Did Riven know something? If so, what could it be? No doubt something that Boram wouldn't dare to tell another soul.

"You have sparked my curiosity miss Riven. Might I ask what this secret might be?" Samuel asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret," Riven got up from her seat. "I've spoken enough. I take it you have enough for your little paper?"

"Uh, Yes."

"Good. Then I see no reason for me to remain here. Good day," she gave him a slight bow, then turned to leave. Ignoring the glares she got from the people surrounding her.

"Do you have any idea of what she is talking about?" Irelia asked.

"No. Noxus doesn't have any great secrets that I know of. Rest assured though, the League will most definitely look into this."

"Thank your for your time Samuel," Irelia said with a slight bow.

"Always a pleasure."

Riven groaned as she turned left into an alley. She should have waited for Irelia. Her mind wasn't acting correctly for the moment however. She had spoken from her heart. Whether she still had one was unknown. With a sigh she leaned back to the wall. She wondered if she might have said to much. The oath she had sworn prevented her from telling people about that... thing. But she knew that she must give Boram a warning. To show him that she truly meant business. That she was not to be ignored.

"You never ceases to amaze."

Riven spun around. Deep in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Irelia had found her. "Noxians always have an ace up their sleeves."

"They seem to like to keep secrets too."

"Irelia I know I might not have been quite honest but-"

"But what? What were you talking about back there? What secret? What could you possibly know about Boram that could make him fear you?"

"Mine to know. Yours to never find out."

"Riven," Irelia's voice turned harsh. "Need I to remind you of the oath you swore to me. Remember where your honor is tied."

Riven sighed, "I wish I could tell you, I really do. But I can't. The oath that Boram made me say prevents me from telling anyone about this."

"Then give me a clue. Something at least. Don't leave me in the dark."

Riven closed her eyes. She went through a wide selection of words that might bypass the laws of the oath. Satisfied, she opened her eyes again. "What Boram fear is... a dark item. A thing so dark it shouldn't be used by the likes of man. It is a... an artifact. He thinks it... Gah! I can't tell you anymore. Even know the binding words of the oath torments me for speaking to you about this. Please, Irelia. Do not make me speak of this. It brings me so much pain," Riven said, her hand clamped over her head as if she was trying to nurse the pain of a headache.

"I'm sorry," Irelia's tone softened up. "I didn't mean to harm you."

"It's alright. You had the right to know something at least. But you must know that this is perhaps one of Noxus's most guarded secrets. Just by knowing a scratch of it might make you a threat to them. If you do not watch yourself carefully, you might end up with a knife in your back. I do not wish to be the because of your death, Irelia."

"I think I can handle a couple of cutthroats," Irelia said with a nod towards her four blades.

"I have no doubts about your strength. But my honor is tied to you. If you die. Then it would be my fault for not keeping you safe. It would be a great shame."

"I am not a child Riven. I can take care of myself. Besides. A few cutthroats won't stand between me and your secrets."

"I almost wish they would. For your own good."


	4. Chapter 4

_Miss Brokn face_

Riven groaned inwardly. This assassin, Katarina, was trickier than she thought, and a lot more irritating. Their fight in the lane had consisted of small fights, curses, and farming. Every time Riven made a move towards the assassin, she flashed away in the blink of an eye. Luckily enough, the petty daggers that Katarina hurled towards Riven in means of attacking, did nothing, but merely scratching her skin. She was obviously biding her time, waiting for Riven to make a mistake.

"_She is probably trying to bait us into a gank," _her summoner warned, his voice echoing in her head.

"Best thing to do would be to lure her to me, or force her out of here," Riven replied.

"_Either way is risky. Be cautious."_

Riven smiled, "Worry not. I have dealt with far worse things than a petty assassin," she said. In her mind a small plan started to take form.

Noticing what Riven was planning, due to the binding link in their minds, her summoner shot out a warning. _"Careful, Katarina is perhaps one of the best champions to escape a tricky situation, even better at creating them."_

Riven did not listen. Her thoughts were focused on her next steps. This could indeed become tricky.

Without hesitation she charged forward. Being extra careful to draw the attention of as many minions as she could. The small purple devices shone up angrily, raising their petty weapons towards her.

On the other side of the field, the Noxian assassin eyed the former Noxian soldier with curiosity. Clearly her turning had made the undead soldier stupid. With a smile she hurled a dagger towards the charging threat. It did little damage when it collided, but that was not the purpose of it. With a burst of speed, she blinked forward, ending up right next to Riven. The undead soldier did not get time to react before Katarina had shoved one of her daggers into Riven's chest. She screamed loudly, as the dagger bit into her flesh. The magical effect of the previous dagger that she had tossed, sprung to life. Causing extra damage towards Riven's "Health points".

But what Katarina was unaware of however, was that Riven was being fake. Ever since her turning, she felt no pain. Feelings were like fading memories for her. With a hidden smile, she allowed the assassin to cut into her chest once more, the daggers remaining imbedded in her body, causing blood to seep out.

With a confident smile, Katarina signaled towards Sion, who had been standing in the river brush waiting to intervene if necessary, to leave the area. Riven noticed the rustling of the brush as Sion left. She waited a few seconds to make sure he had truly left. When she was sure of that Sion had left, Riven gripped the hilt of her sword. She then spun around with mighty force, throwing Katarina to the ground. The assassin quickly got to her feet. Readying herself.

Riven grinned, she had the assassin exactly where she wanted her. Defenseless. Katarina was now stuck between Riven and her tower. Her only chance was to fight the Noxian soldier. Grabbing a few daggers in hand, Katarina blinked forward, appearing next to Riven. She quickly used her daggers to impale several parts of Riven's body. The undead Noxian laughed at her attempt at hurting her. She swung her blade with mighty force, knocking Katarina off the ground once more.

With a smile, Riven walked up the assassin and grabbed by her crimson red hair. The assassin gave of a loud, painful scream, as she was pulled into the air. With her free hand, Riven grabbed Katarina's throat. Squeezing the air out of her lungs. She let her grip on the assassin's hair go. Instead she focused her strength on the defenseless throat.

"How does it feel?" Riven said, the crimson eyes of the undead, seemingly staring straight into Katarina's soul.

"W-w-what?" the Noxian assassin stammered, desperately chipping for air.

"How does it feel being a tool that will be replaced once it has been overly used?"

What sounded like a laugh escaped from the assassin's lips. "Replaced? I...I cannot be replaced. M-my skills are essential."

"I thought so too," Riven said, a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Now look at me! When I died, it wasn't long until that fool, Darius came, taking my position as a poster child. Everyone is replaceable. Even you, Katarina, Sinister blade," Riven said, raising her sword.

Swain frowned as he watched the small, glass screen, go black. Beside him, sat the infamous, Boram Darkwill. Leaning back into his chair, Swain crossed his fingers. Waiting for his Grand General to say something.

When silence occurred for over fifteen minutes, Swain spoke, "She is a threat."

Finally Boram opened his mouth. "You think I haven't noticed!?" he hissed between his teeth.

"So what are we going to do?" Swain said calmly.

"What can we do!? She is UNDEAD! She couldn't be killed."

"If you had listened to me, and made sure that she truly died, instead of dropping a barrage of, expensive, unnecessary, chemical bombs, then maybe she wouldn't have been standing here."

"Don't lecture me Swain!" Boram said angrily. Silence occurred once more. Boram slowly collected his thoughts, Swain was a friend. He could trust him. Besides, the Master Tactician was right, a more direct approach would have been better.

"Why is she still alive?" he finally asked

"To say that she is alive would be an overstatement," a female voice said.

Boram turned around to see who it was, then turned back to the black picture on the glass screen mounted on his wall. "So glad you could join us, Leblanc," he muttered.

"Aww, is the little general having a tantrum?" Leblanc asked, her voice ringing with a playful tone.

Boram mumbled something inaudible in response.

"What's the matter dear. Has one of your little concubines failed to keep you warm? If you'd like you and me could-"

"It is not them," Boram said, interrupting Leblanc. "It is her," he pointed towards a picture of Riven on his desk.

"Oh... what a pretty little bunny. Has she bitten you?"

"No. She has... spoken too much."

"You can't seriously refer to that interview, now can you?" Leblanc asked sceptically.

Boram tossed a worried look towards Swain. "It would appear that the self proclaimed, "Remnants of Noxus", knows secrets we cannot allow to become public," the master tactician said.

"She wouldn't dare!" Boram added. "Those secrets are to be kept secrets!"

"But what will she do if we press her? You know that she is clever. I think that bypassing a Noxian blood oath can be rather easy as long as you figure out the meaning of the words you spoke."

"So what shall we do? Kill her? The league would never let me. They would be all over us."

"Not mentioning the Ionians," Swain added.

"Boys please!" Leblanc spoke, "it is not nice leaving a lady out of the conversation."

"I don't remember inviting you to it," Boram glared at her.

Leblanc frowned, "Now, now, dear Darkiewillie, would you truly consider leaving me out in the dark? Need I to remind you that my... resources, can be fairly effective in making people disappear."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting a trade," Leblanc said, eying her finger nails. "Information for action. Quick and clean, no lose ends.

"How?"

"My it's hot in here. Could I get something to wet my poor throat?"

Boram sighed, he then signaled towards the door in the far end of the room. A maid came rushing in, holding a small tray with a bottle and three glass on. She picked each one up, gracefully pouring up the golden liquid. She then turned to leave hastily, locking the door behind them.

Leblanc sipped gently on her drink, then continued, "So my... workers, needs to remove little Riven, no lose ends?"

"If that could be arranged, then yet another torn in my side would be removed," Boram nodded towards a broken photo on his wall. The familiar face of General Du Coteau could be seen.

"All I ask in return is information."

"What information?"

Leblanc giggled. "Don't be coy, Boram. You know."

"Out of the question."

"Then at least a hint, something to point me in the right direction," Leblanc crossed her fingers and took on the biggest, shiniest, eyes she had. "Pretty please?"

"...Fine."

"Ohhh, whoope! I will have my contacts get to it immediately," Leblanc said, jumping happily on the ground, slowly making her way towards the exit.

Boram turned to see her leave, but all that was left was just a pink cloud of smoke. He grumbled angrily to himself. "This is becoming too risky."

"Indeed," Swain said. "We cannot allow more people to know about this."

"Making a deal with Leblanc was the last thing I wanted."

"And yet, the only thing you could."

"How am I suppose to wear this?" Riven said, holding up the sky blue dress.

Irelia eyed her with a slightly annoyed look. "Seriously? You don't know?"

"Frilly dresses was never something that I cared about. Nor will I do now," she hastily added. Eying the dress. It was a bit too revealing for her taste.

"Her let me show you," Irelia said, taking the dress from Riven. She then undid the little knots in the back of it. Allowing Riven to step in. After that, she redid the knots and Voilá! Riven looked fairly pretty. Were it not for the, ominous red eyes and her rather pale skin, Riven would have looked very attractive.

"This is stupid," she commented.

"It's pretty. You look good," Irelia complimented.

"I look like a whore."

"Hush now," Irelia said.

Riven moaned in response.

"You could do more to emphasize your body," Irelia said, double checking the knots.

"We still haven't discussed my new armor," Riven remarked. "Which was why you invited me here for right?"

"That and other things."

"Is this my punishment?"

"Hmm?" Irelia asked, fiddling with Riven's dress.

"Is this my punishment for not telling you about the... thing, yesterday?"

Irelia smiled. A rather unnerving smile. "Maybe," she said.

Riven sighed. "Look... it is more complicated than you think."

"How so? It's just an oath."

"It's a blood oath."

Irelia stopped fiddling with the dress. One of her swords came up to her and cut the knots free. Riven happily stepped out of the dress, and redressed in her usual tattered rags.

"So what is a blood oath then?" Irelia asked, leaning back to the comfy chair, which was strategically placed in the middle of her living room.

"It is..." Riven bit her lips. "How to explain this in the common language... Noxians have words for what you have not."

Irelia tapped her foot in impatiently. Signaling Riven to hurry up.

"A blood oath is a special kind of oath... it binds the one who performs it, to forever... perform the task he swore to do. But it is a lot different than just a mere promise. You see, if the person who swears the oath becomes false towards his word, weird things can happen. Some people become greatly tormented. Other experience odd body changes. Some doesn't even stay human anymore. Instead, they are reduced to whatever inhuman things that roams the world. The Serpents Embrace, Cassiopeia, swore a blood oath. Look what happened to her when she broke it."

"So... what you're saying is that the blood oath prevents you from telling me anything?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyway to bypass it?"

"The blood oath is only as effective as the words you said when swearing it. If the words do not cover a certain way of performing the act, then the oath is useless."

"Could you do it? Could you bypass it?"

"If I could remember all the words I said. I do remember most of it, but it was such a long time ago. A lots of my memory have escaped me since then. I am sorry," Riven looked down in shame. Being unable to help her mistress was dishonorable. One who swears his loyalty to another is bound by honor to forever help their masters. Failing to do so is a great shame. At least in the Noxian view on life.

"It's okay," Irelia said, eying the red dress lying on the floor. "No... I think we're gonna have to buy you a new dress."

"Is it really necessary?" the idea of Riven, going around various stores, browsing through their collection of clothes was... humiliating, to say the least.

"Well, consider it punishment," Irelia had a rather odd, sadistic look on her face. It was creepy.

"If that is your wish."

For reasons unknown, Irelia had chosen to go to Demacia for their shopping round. Apparently, they have this "Exotic, selection of clothes" as Irelia so neatly putted it. To Riven, it was the same deal. Dresses, after frilly dresses. She didn't know why Irelia even yet tried. Riven lived by one motto. Effectiveness over style. She had stayed true to her motto so far, she was not gonna stop now.

She eyed the buildings curiously as they passed down the street. Demacia was bright. Shiny, white, stone floor. Fancy stores, fancy restaurants, fancy people. Nice seaside view. Sunny days. She could definitely see why Demacia was the complete opposites towards Noxus. Noxus believed in efficiency. Fanciness was a luxury most couldn't afford. Instead, they made their buildings as sturdy as they could possibly be. They traded fancy clothes for armors for their soldiers. Sun? There was no sun. Clouds of gas from the chemical experiments that the Noxian scientists performed blocked the sun. All of the sudden, Noxus didn't seem so bright as it once had seemed to her.

A snap brought her out of her thoughts. She looked around to see where Irelia had taken her. To her dismay, a large store with a sign that said "Fashion for all your needs", stood in front of her.

"Something about the name doesn't seem right to me," Riven said, curious about the "all your needs" part.

"Hush now, this is the best damn cloth shop you will ever find," Irelia said, dragging Riven by the arm.

Riven could only sigh, as she was dragged into the store. She found that the variety of content was not to her pleasure. There were a lot of, overly female clothes in here. Some barely even covering anything of the body.

The thought of Irelia finding this one of the ''best damn stores'' was... unsettling. Silently she waited in the middle of the store. It seemed that she and Irelia was the only one in the store for the moment.

A low, ringing sound caught her attention. She turned around to see the door to the store swing open. In stepped a tall, slim woman. She was dressed in a tight, blue, body suit, with a gray, leather vest, covering her chest. a pair of matching leather boots covered her legs. She wore a cape slung over her shoulder and a rapier hung to her side. She had short black hair, with a red stripe in it. The woman wore an aura of importance around her that seemed to be bolstering that arrogant smile she had. Riven guessed that she was a part of one of the more prominent families.

The woman walked up towards Riven, took of her vest and gave it to her.

"Be a dear and hang that up for me," the woman said. Riven couldn't help but notice the very strong accent the woman had.

Offended by the rudeness of the woman, Riven dropped the gray vest on the floor.

Noticing the thud her vest caused when falling to the floor, the woman spun around. She eyed Riven angrily and then pointed towards the west. "Either you pick that up, or you can kiss your job goodbye."

Feeling her rage take over, Riven angrily replied, "So? Up yours lady," she gave the woman the finger.

The woman was seemingly untouched by the insult, instead she replied, "You can kiss your job goodbye," with a cooky grin she picked up her vest and turned to leave.

Angered by the woman, Riven picked up a small piece of broken wood from the floor. She aimed carefully, then tossed it straight at the woman's head. She smiled when it collided with a loud thud.

The woman spun around angrily. Her face reddened with fury. "You are going to pay for that!" she screamed angrily.

Luckily for the both of them, Irelia had met the manager of the shop, who also was a good friend to her, and had wandered of together with him towards the storage, were she hoped to to find some better clothes for Riven. So right now, Riven and the Demacian was the only ones in here.

"Clearly you don't know who I am," the woman said.

"Like I care," Riven shrugged.

The Demacian brushed some dust off of her forehead, then continued, "Let me enlighten you then, I am Fiora Laurent, The Grand Duelist, I am a League champion, so you better watch your tongue, you insolent peasant!"

"And I'm Janna the storms fury."

Fiora's cheeks turned into the darkest shade of red that there ever was. This peasant, had the nerve to intentionally drop her vest, insult her, and now not take her seriously. Some nerve! She would have gladly given the woman a warning then walked away, but now... no no no. This woman was dead.

She grabbed the hilt of her rapier, drawing it out slowly, as to emphasize her prominent position.

"Well then, are you prepared to die, miss..."

"Riven."

"Oh, well then, miss Riven, are you prepared to die?" the woman said, her blade aiming towards Riven's chest.

Riven drew her sword, the long rune blade started glowing ominously, as it was released. "Well then, miss..." Riven trailed off, having forgotten the woman's name.

"Fiora!"

"Sure thing, miss Broken face, are you prepared to die!?"

Riven lashed out, swinging her blade at the demacian. Fiora dodged it with ease, causing Riven's attack to miss, creating a hole in the wooden floor instead. Fiora dashed forward, her blade aiming at Riven's chest. Riven barely managed to dodge the incoming assault, causing it to scratch her arm instead. She faked a grunt as the barely caused a small wound. The Demacian smiled at the Noxian's failed attempt at dodging.

"Too slow!" she cried out, mocking Riven.

Riven gave of a loud roar, lashing out, bringing down her blade against the Demacian's head. Fiora sidestepped, then swung her blade towards Riven's side. Riven managed to sidestep as well, counter attacking with a fist, aimed at Fiora's solar plexus. She smiled with glee when her fist connected, knocking the air out of the Demacian.

Fiora staggered back, desperately chipping for air. Her grip on her rapier loosened and it feel clinking down on the floor. Riven kicked it away before Fiora could pick it back up. She walked up to the Demacian. Grabbing her by the collar with one hand, the other readying a fist. She swung once, it connected with Fiora's nose. A loud, crack, could be heard, as her punch broke the woman's nose. Blood seeped out from it as Fiora whimpered in Riven's grip.

"Y-you bitch!" she spat angrily. Desperately squirming in Riven's iron grip.

"Shut up, miss Broken face," Riven said, launching another fist at Fiora's face. A blue ring was visible around her eye, where Riven's punch had landed.

"So, tell me, how am I gonna lose my job? I didn't know I was working here, did you?"

Fiora suddenly realized her mistake, this woman wasn't wearing an ID badge, as was marketing rules for companies who sold clothes. If a company's employers wasn't wearing ID badges, then either they weren't working there, or they were scamming people. It was a rather silly rule, but it had been installed since a rather unpleasant misunderstanding between a certain female mercenary and a shop assistant.

"P-please, miss Riven, I am terribly sorry, I did not realize that..." Fiora was interrupted by another fist to her face. Her face was now awfully swollen.

"Oh dear, the rude woman finally realizes her mistake, oh my, oh my, will this be an important lesson for little Broken face? Hmm..." Riven trailed of, pondering whether she should release Fiora or keep up the punching... the woman did admit her mistake. But nah, better punch her one more time, just for good measure.

Raising her fist once more, Riven prepared to bring it down on the Demacian's face once again.

"RIVEN!" a voice cried out.

Riven released her grip on Fiora. She spun around. Behind her stood Irelia, her blades at the ready. On the floor beneath her laid a bunch of dresses, recently dropped.

Fiora gave off a sound that resembled a cough. Irelia pushed past Riven. She knelt down beside Fiora, nursing the Demacian's bruises. She then turned to Riven. A mixture of anger, disappointment and fear could be seen in her face.

All Riven could do was to look down in shame. She realized what she had done. A great stain had been put into Irelia's honor. A great stain that could never be undone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Swoosh with the hammer_

If one were to look at Demacia from outside they would see beautiful streets, fancy buildings, and colorful environments. If one were to look at it from the inside, then their view would drastically change. As for example, the buildings seemed fancy, but if one would delve deeper, then they would notice that the back alleys and the more darker places, were far less colorful. It would seem that Demacia cared less for those who did not have the luxury of rich residence. Alas the poor were often left to fend for themselves. Much like Noxus.

Come to think of it, it seemed as if the longer Riven remained in Demacia, the more it reminded her of Noxus. In many ways. Yes, there were some very clear differences, but there were also many resemblances that Demacia obviously wished to hide.

Riven's thoughts wandered astray as she walked down these slums. Sick and poor people dressed in rags were everywhere. Some had tattered rags to keep them warm, other had next to nothing. She pitied them... her own rags suddenly seemed a bit more warming than theirs.

Taking in left into a nearby ally, she came across what seemed like a slum district. A squared formation of buildings framed the area. An old, dusty well, that seemed half broken, crowned the center. A couple of half-standing/rotten, booths were spread out over the area. There were also a lot of slum people here. From the way their rags looked, Riven guessed that they were part of the more "Prominent" slum people.

Angry glares seemed to follow her as she walked past the different booths and people. Some looked away when she turned to them, other remained were they were. Nothing new, even the slums hated her. Well, Riven guessed that she was gonna end up with a knife to her back... they could try.

As she turned to leave, a familiar sound caught her ear. The sounds of hammers banging against metal. Curious, she turned towards the source of the sound. Her searching led her to a small street corner. A couple of buildings surrounded the source of noise. A forge. It had been long since Riven had seen one of those. Since she had gotten her runic blade and armor, the works of a smithy would never be needed.

The once, dark and compact armor had been made to withstand anything, be it time or sword. Of course... a chemical bomb was something different though. Her blade... her blade was probably the most powerful thing in her possession. The edge would never go blunt. The blade couldn't break. The sorcery that was infused in it protected it from damage. Not even a chemical bomb could destroy this master piece.

Walking up to the forge, Riven noticed a woman sitting on the grind wheel, sharpening a sword. The woman seemed familiar. She had long, crimson red hair. Her slender yet, powerful figure was dressed in a red shirt with an apron over it. Her brown leather pants had several holes in them, and one of her boots was noticeably missing parts of it front. This woman, reminded Riven awfully much of a certain Noxian assassin.

Noticing Riven's presence, the woman looked up at her. Eyed her carefully twice, then turned back to her blade.

"Got lots of fine armor around here. Swords too, if you're interested," she said, not taking her eyes of the blade. She lifted it off the grindstone, eyed it once, then resumed sharpening it.

Riven remained silent, her eyes wandering over the various armor pieces and weapons. They were fine crafts. The armors were thoroughly made. Neatly polished, no dents. Solid crafts. The swords were sharp. Riven could tell. None of them were blunted. Their handles were recently polished, their edges sharpened. Very fine craft. Almost so fine, one could wonder how they ended up in a slum forge.

"You're gonna buy something or are you just gonna stand there?" the woman remarked. Her tone reminded Riven of said assassin as well. Same cooky, yet proud voice.

While the woman's craft was intriguing, however, Riven had no gold. The last pieces of gold she had, had went to bailing herself out of the Demacian prison. Irelia hadn't even bothered to help her, obviously. For why would she? Riven wasn't a worthy servant to her anymore. Although... Irelia had never actually relieved Riven from her service. So technically she was still bound to serve Irelia. Well, if Riven ever got back to her, then Irelia would most likely relieve her. The sooner the better. Still... one does not go far without gold these days. Hiring a ship to Ionia is expensive.

"Hello? You there?" the woman snapped Riven out of her thoughts. "You gonna buy something? Or are you here for something else?"

"I was wondering," Riven started. "-I suppose you aren't looking for an assistant?"

"Looking to make some easy gold huh? Most slum boys do... women however-" the woman stopped sharpening her blade and eyed Riven suspiciously. "- turn to more... pickpocketing methods."

"I am no thief."

The woman frowned. "Perhaps not... judging by your weapon, you're more of a warrior. A mercenary perhaps?"

Riven remained silent.

"Fine then, keep your secrets to yourself," the woman continued with her blade. Picking up a white rag, and brushed off some dust from the edge. "You can start with this," she handed Riven a small dagger. Not a boastful craft. But it felt sturdy and strong. "Get the edge sharpened, and if you can, make me two more of those. I got all the important necessities in the shed," she pointed towards an old wooden shed that had seen it's better days.

With that said, the woman got up and disappeared back inside her forge. Leaving Riven by the grindstone. She sighed. It had been a long time since she last touched a forge. Yet alone used one. She could only hope her fingers hadn't lost their touch.

She got started. In the midst of her working, a small memory presented itself in her thoughts. It was from a long time ago. Back when she was just a trainee. She was at the forge in Noxus. A large, brute of a man stood in front of her, bashing against a piece of metal with a hammer. She remembered the man. Hodfell. The old bear himself. She stood beside him while listening to his instruction about forging armors. Not that she listened, she rarely did back then. Her mind was so focused on the glory that laid before her. Most people avoided her for it, except for Hodfell. That man wasn't like others. He had always been there for her, always listened. He might not have agreed with her, but he had at least cared about her opinion. Unlike some of her other comrades. Come to think of it, he was probably her only true friend. Brothers in arms she had plenty of, but no real friends. Most people thought she was obsessed... which was true.

But not Hodfell. He had looked out for her like a father. Although he was just twenty years older than her. But then he had left her. When he... left... she was alone again. She had never thought of it, but she cared more for him than she had first thought. And he was gone.

Sadness struck her. It wasn't fair. Everything she had, everything was taken away. She had been searching for a purpose in life for so long. Once she had one, it was taken away. Even in death she was alone. Her goal, to claim vengeance. For what good was vengeance when you would outlive your enemies anyway? For what good was vengeance when you couldn't be laid to rest satisfied. She couldn't even find purpose in serving others... what purpose did she have? The thought alone made her angry. The world was cruel, unfair and dark. Just like her. Why should she pursue the better of others when others wouldn't pursue the better for her? What had the world given to her?

Deep in emotions, Riven didn't notice that she had applied too much pressure on her dagger. The small piece of iron broke by the pressure, causing it to split into two, the grip still in her hand, while the main part of the blade fell to the ground.. Riven cursed silently and picked up the blade. It surprised her how much her feelings could affect her strength. How much power she possessed. With it... everything could burn. Everything, or anything, could be forced to kneel in front of her. She could be worshiped. She could be.. NO! She couldn't. How could she think of such things? It was not who she was. No man should be forced to worship someone. Freedom, everyone deserved a choice.

Calmed, she brought the pieces over to the forge, intent on fixing her damage.

The house was small. Only three rooms. A kitchen, a cellar, and a small bedroom upstairs. Although, it was fairly large for a woman who lived in the slum.

Right now, the woman and Riven were engaged in a sort of contest. They would scan each other, learn about each other... and maybe, figure each other out. Their gazes would sometimes meet as they sat in the kitchen, scanning each other.

"So... what's your history," the woman said, leaning back in her chair.

Riven looked at her. Their gazes met for a split second. "Drah'vita nul sok'ah harvish'kha," _Usually the host introduces himself first._ Riven said, not in the common language, but in Noxian.

The woman lifted an eyebrow. She leaned forward in her chair, a small, suppressed, smile could be seen in her face.

"Eh? Perasche, auk Noxian gavindir's bah nahk si'hr," _Eh? Perhaps, but Noxian customs are so warrior-ish._ she replied. In Noxian as well. "Still... what gave me of?" she said, now in common language.

"Lots of things, your craft for example," Riven said, gesturing towards the numerous swords and axes hanging on the walls. "Your craft is of Noxian design, brutal, sturdy and strong. You, like many Noxians, prefer strength over speed. One can see it in your craft. How the vast majority of two-handed swords and battle axes outnumber the variety of one-handed weapons."

"A talented eye, definitely not a simple minded thief," the woman remarked.

"What gave me of?"

"Your weapon, and your armor. And your over all behavior. Stern, silent, the kind of behavior you'd expect from a soldier. But, judging how your ''armor'' looks, I guess you had a rough ride, ditched the badge, and left. However... your sword makes me interested. That's not the kind of sword the army gives you with a smile. So I guess u were some sort of big-shot. A commander perhaps?"

Riven nodded.

"Now... this is were it gets very interesting. Why would a high ranking officer, gifted with some great gifts, throw in the towel and leave?"

Riven smiled. Clearly this woman wasn't just an ordinary blacksmith. There was something else about her. Something interesting.

"Funny... you have guessed major parts of my life, however, you still haven't introduced yourself."

"Guess," the woman said slyly.

Riven sighed. This might take some time. "Well, judging by the color of your hair, which is not so common anymore. I'd say you are a relative towards the Du Coteau."

"That seems farfetched."

"Isn't it? Now this is the best part. If you now are a relative to the Du Coteau family, then one must wonder, how come she is working the forge and not cutting people's throats off? An outcast perhaps? The black sheep? If so, what would drive her to leave?..."

"Family issues," the woman filled in.

"Family issues... then I suppose it must have been a more moral or political issue. Perhaps a different opinion? Noxians doesn't usually appreciate it when people go against their ways. So I guess you ran away, but didn't want to use your real name, for it would be to recognizable among the Demacians. So you took something befitting. Something that was true about yourself... hmm... Crimson perhaps?"

"A, plus," the woman got up from her chair. "I am going to sleep now. There's a mattress in the corner. Sweet dreams... Riven."

She got up, walked out of the room, and leaved Riven alone.

She sighed, alone again. She stared at the little candle, burning peacefully in front of her. The night was always the toughest. The silence, the calm, the very notion of her, being the only one awake, for she didn't sleep anymore. Her body wouldn't rest. Instead, she would just sit there. Silently waiting in the dark. One with her true self. A dark, twisted, abomination. Oh! How she loathed the dark. It always reminded her of how alone she was. It reminded her of the fact that she might be alone for all eternity. She envied people like Irelia, Katarina, or even Boram Darkwill. They knew what they wanted. They had a purpose. They had a goal. But what about Riven? What purpose, what goal did she have? To serve those who stood above her? To wander this world for an eternity, endlessly experiencing the sadness of it. Why? That single word, that single meaning. She could say it in a hundred ways. She could run away from it. Far far away. She could hide from it. But she could never escape it.

What joy would there be for her? What peace could she find? What... what could she find?

Nothing.

* * *

The sun raised itself over the various city buildings. It greeted its people with its warm and beautiful rays of heat. The city greeted it back with a beautiful reflection of itself, basked in the rays of the sun. Such beauty. Such grace. And yet still, a diamond always looks better with the correct lightning effects.

Riven drowsily picked up the rag and continued her cleaning. Crimson had given her a bunch of weapons and armor pieces that she wanted Riven to clean, polish, and then clean again. Of course, Riven was finished a long time ago, now she was just working overtime. It was funny, she had only worked there for a week or two, but she and Crimson had started to get along fairly well. It became clear that they shared similar opinions on the Noxian way of life. It would seem that the two had both experienced the Noxian way, and then realized what it was. A broken, shattered diamond, bleeding harshly. Still.. they never talked about their previous life. They had stopped after that night. Probably for the best, Riven didn't want to get too close with Crimson. She would be leaving her. She was needed elsewhere... she hoped so at least.

As she sat there, polishing the edge of a large war ax, she came to think about what she would do when she got back to Ionia. For now she had only been worried about getting back. Now she was worried about what she would do when she got back. Naturally, she would ask to be relieved from her service. Whether Irelia had already done so or not, Riven wouldn't see more war.

Another hour passed by and no sign of Crimson. While Riven didn't know what she was doing, she was getting worried. She'd figure that Crimson wasn't the person to delay on matters.

Yet another hour passed by. Something was wrong. Riven didn't know it, but she could feel it. Tossing the rag aside, Riven got up. Grabbing her sword, she went out in search for Crimson.

She had only done a few trips through the slums, most of the times on errand or delivery. Still, she knew these streets fairly well. Taking left through an alley, she ended up by the "social market" as the slum people called it. It was just really a place where they sold their merchandise. Both stolen and non stolen. Illegal and non illegal as well.

She eyed the various people here. If Crimson was here, then she would be rather easy to find. Her hair stood out among most people. Still, there was no sign of her anywhere. Riven took a right turn, leading her towards a tall house standing next to a broken one. She walked by them, and then headed left. No sign of Crimson.

It wasn't like her to disappear like this. Sure she had a certain disappearing habit like a certain Noxian assassin Riven knew, but she had never done anything like this.

A pained scream broke her out of her thoughts. It sounded familiar. Crimson!

Riven instantly got to her feet, her eyes tracking the source of the sound. Yet another one was heard. She immediately took off, running through alleys and buildings.

The people she encountered on her way looked at her with curiosity. Some even looked towards the direction she was going. It was probably the first time, since her turning, that people didn't look at her with fear in their eyes.

Her searching finally led her to a distant back alley. Tall buildings on both side, a dead end. But this was where the scream had come from. Riven was certain of it.

She scanned the alley. There was a small path to the left. She peaked around the corner. There she was, Crimson.

She was surrounded by four men. They were tall, bulky, and they were all dressed in rags. At the first look they all looked like regular slum men. However, the were something off about them.

The men had formed a ring around Crimson. Preventing her from escaping. Two of them held her arms, she struggled violently. The third one stood in front of her, delivering punches to her face.

"So? You ready to talk?" the fourth one said. "Or do we need to soften your memory up?"

"Fuck you!" Crimson said, spitting in the third guy's face. It was a mixture of both saliva and blood.

The one delivering punches wiped it off undaunted. Instead, he gave her a hard fist to her face.

"The woman you have been with, where is she?" the fourth man said impatiently. He twirled a dagger in his hand. "Or do we have to resort to more... cutting methods?"

"I'll cut your fucking fingers off if I get free."

Riven had seen enough. She drew her blade as she stepped in to view. The men turned their attention to her.

"Let her go," Riven said angrily.

"And who do you think you are?" the fourth man asked, his grip on his dagger hardened.

"Let her go!" Riven said, her tone echoing out. It's ominous echo filled the area with darkness. The sun seemingly disappeared for a second. Leaving them in the dark.

"Well you heard her boys, let her go," the man said with a smirk.

The two men holding Crimson released their grip with great force, sending her crashing into the wall headfirst.

"Well... it seems we have found you at last, miss Riven," the man with the dagger said, giving some sort of signal to his three comrades. They responded to him by pulling out hidden weapons from their ragged clothes. One had managed to conceal a sword. Another carried two knives. The third had two brass knuckles on each of his hands.

"Is this supposed to be an assassination?" Riven asked, slightly amused.

"We were planning on assaulting you in secret, wherever you were hiding. It would seem that we're just gonna have to club you down here."

"You can try."

With that said, Riven rushed forward, tackling the man. He fell, allowing Riven to push on. The man with the sword charged forward. He attempted to strike at Riven's side, but she blocked it. He barely got time to reposition before she swung her sword against him. A loud clang could be heard as she brought her blade down against his. The small, one-handed sword, was nothing compared to the ten times larger sword that Riven carried. It broke into several pieces as Riven sliced through the man.

Riven turned around to face the two other men. They looked at each other, a small hint of fear could be seen in their faces. Riven knew that they would be no match for her. She would not spill more blood than necessary.

"Run away! There is no need for you to die in vain," she said, intent on showing mercy if needed.

The two men exchanged glances before dropping their weapons. Like two scared kitty cats, they took off. Riven grinned a little as she watched the two men scurry.

Suddenly, she felt a hard, metal object through her back. A dagger was sticking out of her chest. The fourth man had managed to sneak up behind her.

She fell to the ground. The man dusted off his rags. "It would seem that you will no longer be a problem."

He spun around. Retrieved his dagger from Riven's corpse. Then proudly walked away. The last Riven saw, was a black rose, tattooed on his neck.

* * *

She got up angrily. Blood was dripping from the wound that the dagger had caused. The guy was lucky. If she would have felt like it, then she would have gladly slit his throat. Oh well, she got more important tasks to do.

Her gaze shifted to Crimson. The smith laid there in the back of the alley. Her eyes were tracking Riven weakly.

She quickly rushed over to her. Kneeling down beside her, Riven examined her bruises. Nothing too dangerous. She'd live.

"I saw you get stabbed," Crimson said weakly. What would have been a laughter escaped her lips. But it sounded more like a gurgling noise. "I knew it... you're immortal... I thought as much."

"You've taken a beating. Lets get you back to the forge, you need to rest. I'll see what I can do about your bruises," Riven made an attempt to help Crimson up, but the smith swatted her hand away.

"No, I have something I need to tell you," she coughed a little. "Sit."

Riven obeyed. She sat down next to Crimson.

"Ever since I saw you... that time in the newspaper, I felt bad for you. I knew what you were going through, I knew what challenges you were gonna face. Heh, you and me, we're not so different, believe it or not. I know what it's like to be an outcast. I know what it's like to have a world in which you seemingly don't fit in. You see, I grew up in the Du Coteau... but I never followed their beliefs. And I was never a good sneaker either. I was more like the clumsy sister. My father has probably erased me from the family tree. Anyway, I was bullied when I was young... a lot. My father wouldn't look at me, my sisters wouldn't care about me. I was alone. But then... one time, I managed to sneak out of the house. I met this man... I can't even remember his name. He worked the forge. And he welcomed me, taught me all the ropes of forging. And then... well he died. Some disease I think. Well, whatever the case, I ran away from home shortly after his death. I managed to hook up with a pack of traveling merchants. When we one day arrived in Demacia, I decided to stay. I got my own forge, and my own house. And well... I lived happy. And then I learned about you... you were just like me, lost. Not knowing your place in the world. Not knowing where you could fit in," she took a break. "And then you appeared outside of my doorstep, looking for work. It was... such irony. I could hardly believe it," Crimson went silent.

"So I guessed most of your life then?" Riven asked.

Crimson laughed. Her laughing soon engulfed Riven as well. And the two laughed together. Peacefully. No thoughts. Only laughter. It felt good.

"Well... I suppose I should get to my point," Crimson said, her laughter dying out. "Riven, do you care to listen an old smith's words of advice."

"I'm older than you."

"Whatever, I always wanted to say that. Now," she cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter how lost you are. It doesn't matter what you are. And it doesn't matter what you have done. You choose what you want to do with your life. Don't let anyone make that decision for you. Because in the end. If you follow your heart. Then you know that you made the right choice."

Riven smiled. "Thank you, Crimson. You are good friend. But I am afraid that i don't have a heart."

"Pfft, wise ass. You're much welcome. Now, could you be a dear friend and get me back to my forge. The ground is starting to get cold."

Riven grinned. She got up. Dragged Crimson to her feet. Slung her arm around her shoulder, and then they started walking back to the forge.

* * *

"Crimson?" Riven broke the silence as they staggered back home.

"Yeah?"

"What did those men want with you?"

"That's funny... they were all very weird. They said that you were a dangerous threat, and that they needed to "Deal" with you appropriately. They also had this very weird tattoo on their necks... it was a black rose I think. When I lied to them, they got pissed, and well... gave me a hell of a beating. I Suppose you don't know who they were?"

No answer.

"Riven? You there?"

"By the gods..." Riven mumbled. "Irelia!"


End file.
